Untested
by CityofPopolac
Summary: Part 1 of a hopefully 4 part story, my first story published in almost 10 years. I am going back to what will be a wealth of options for pairings in the future with the Mass Effect universe! This is a classic intimate interaction between Shepard and Garrus to get me back into the swing of things. So happy to be back! I do not own any characters portrayed in this story.


"I want something to go right. Just once, just..."

Shepard pressed her lips to his face and did not feel anything at first, the unfamiliarity similar to kissing a child's plastic toy. The stiff, soft plates that protected the intimidatingly sharp teeth were cool on the surface but she could feel head radiating from within. Then she felt him exhale and smelled him and was overcome with a panicked arousal. This is alien, was her automatic thought, this is literally alien.

Garrus touched her shoulder very lightly, just barely and she saw his eyes were closed and his jaw plates were close to his gum line, an expression of active contentment. Shepard kissed him again, increasingly desperate to find a common ground in oral anatomies. She felt the flick of his tongue, tipped and hot, and his teeth against her top lip, small and sharp. His quickening exhales were warm and foreign smelling; not unpleasant but novel, she had been in close quarters with him before but under less relaxing circumstances.

He stepped back from her, his hands still on her elbows and looked her in the eyes. She saw the round intensity of his blue eyes and sensed herself drifting away. Her ulcer-producing worry for what lay ahead, her fear of responsibility for countless races and people, her lonely independence all were swept away in the moment.

His jaw plates parted and Shepard covered his mouth with her hand. "Enough," she said softly, "Let something go right."

Garrus's eyes darted back and forth between hers as his breath quickened and he pressed into her, lifting her by her thighs and pinning her against the room's glass wall. Shepard had been handled this way before but by a human; the turian's wide, plated hips forced her own far apart and hiked her height equal to his as their mouths crashed together. Eyes closed, she reached to wrap her arms around his neck and gasped at the feeling of his metallic crests and how little they gave to her touch. Garrus absentmindedly leaned his head forward allowing her arms to fall between his soft, unprotected neck and the round carapace of his back.

"This is unbelievable," her mind told her as strong hands cupped her backside, pulling her forward against another new sensation. His pelvis had been flat against her vulva but now there was pressure and a heat that was becoming impossible to ignore. A moan escaped at that moment and they locked eyes. Garrus's demeanor had become a hormone-driven rush to reproduce and the inhuman expression of arousal was frazzling her. He pressed his waist to her further and she felt a strong pressure building against her crotch, spreading up against her lower stomach.

Garrus leaned his forehead against hers affectionately then, his throat rumbling in a courting hum she had heard about from literature but never experienced. It was extremely satisfying and she let her head fall to the side as he kissed and licked her neck, never scraping her with sharp tips or edges.

He held her close as he carried her to the bed and let her down gently, then began pulling at his the cloth of his collar. This gave Shepard a moment to notice a formidable bulge swelling against the Turian tailored pants. She blushed deeply and he slowed in shrugging out of his jacket.

"What?" he asked in a playful, love-sick gurgle.

She shook her head automatically. "I've never seen... I mean I didn't know..."

"Oh," he laughed then, a very rare and rewarding sound. "Let's just say it's there when it needs to be," he unclipped his jacket and tossed it onto a couch-back, leaning onto the bed with an almost predatory gaze, "Maybe next time do a little research?" he teased but she didn't hear him. She opened her legs and pulled him on top of her, as close as she could get to him. She wanted all of those feelings over again; the shocking awe of another specie's body, the textures, the smells. She could not again imagine how cross-species relationships were not more widely encouraged. After now decades of space exploration she was experiencing a completely new situation, one where she had no prior training and no strategies. She was vulnerable, open, out of control.


End file.
